Crashing Fate
by AvaEobane
Summary: 20 Truths about Fairy Tail's strongest mage and his wife. # GildartsCornelia. # He believes her to be the most beautiful when she is mad – preferably at him. When the Sorcerer Magazine asks her to participate in a photo shot, he asks her whether he should provoke her from a safe spot behind the camera. She replies by throwing a set of cards at him.


**CRASHING FATE**

_20 Truths about Gildarts Clive and Cornelia Alberona_

* * *

**1. **When they first meet, she is not impressed by him. She believes him to be the biggest airhead she would ever meet and she feels nearly insulted when he still dares to ask her out after messing up her new dress. She is surprised when she finds herself agreeing and looking forward to their date.

**2.** He first believes her to be an airhead as she complains about her stained dress. When she tells him that she bought the dress for her best friend's wedding which would take place later the day they first meet, he understands that it had not been about the dress but about the fact that she had tried to look her best for her friend's wedding. This is when he asks her out.

**3. **She is surprised when he tells her that he is Fairy Tail's infamous S-class mage even though thisexplains how he can afford to daydream all the time. He is surprised when she reveals that she is the resident S-class mage of Mermaid Heel – especially when she mentions that her magic is Card Magic.

**4.** The date goes better than they expected and they figure out that it will not be the last one because out of the second date becomes a third one and suddenly, they are dating for two months. And somehow, they both do not want to stop.

**5.** He believes her to be the most beautiful when she is mad – preferably at him. When the Sorcerer Magazine asks her to participate in a photo shot, he asks her whether he should provoke her from a safe spot behind the camera. She replies by throwing a set of cards at him.

**6. **When he catches Ivan with the issue of the Sorcerer Magazine which consists mainly of pictures of Cornelia, he nearly rips his in-guild-rival apart out of … jealousy. It takes the combined effort of Macao and Wakaba, the young fools who just joined the guild, to keep him from murdering the stupid black-haired man.

**7.** They are only dating for three months when he asks her to marry him out of the blue. He had not expected her to say yes and so he does not have a ring ready. She laughs at him and tells him that this is part of the reason why she loves him so much.

**8.** Their wedding is a disaster. While he had somehow managed not to blurt it out inside his guild, her guild had been stalking her for weeks and crashed the party. With her drunken guild master forcing everyone to sing karaoke with her – and you do not say no to Serena Alen because this woman is plain scary – and her nakama discussing baby names, Gildarts wondered why exactly they had even tried to elope.

**9. **They do not break up. He promises her to be back and she promises him to wait.

**10.** Three years after leaving her, he realises that the Hundred-Year-mission wasn't called the Hundred-Years-mission for no reason. It would take literally hundred years to complete this stupid job. This is when he starts buying the Sorcerer Magazine on a regular basis – just to see her in there.

**11.** She waits patiently for him to return and never loses faith in him. But her life goes on because she has a daughter to take care of and simple jobs simply do not pay enough to take care of her daughter and their house and their magical cards. [This is when she wondered why oh why Cana had to take after her on terms of magic and why the girl could not be a caster mage.]

**12.** The last job she accepted would be the S-class job that killed her. It was coincidentally the same job which would bring misery over the Strauss-Siblings ten years later.

**13.** He reads about her death in the Sorcerer Magazine and for a moment, he feels how the world crashes down around him. Her death has not been part of his plan and for a long time, he closed himself off the world because the world had betrayed him by letting his Cornelia, his wife, hell, his **soul mate** die. He starts to write letters to Cornelia because she has always been the only one to understand him completely.

**14.** Her dying wish is that Cana joins Fairy Tail instead of Mermaid Heel. This was because she wanted that Gildarts and Cana would be united one day but somehow, it did not work out correctly because while Cana joined the right guild, Gildarts was always travelling and failed to recognise his own daughter – _stupid airhead._

**15.** He searches for someone just like Cornelia while he travels but he comes to realise that Cornelia had been too unique – and that she would be his first and last true love. He does notice Cana – hell, it is hard not to notice the girl who has more magical power in the little finger of her right hand than other, older mages such as Macao and Wakaba have in their complete body. But it is too painful to interact with the girl because she is a Card Mage – just like Cornelia – and she talks just like Cornelia and it hurt too much to look into her eyes because her eyes are just like Cornelia's.

**16.** When Cana tells him that she is his daughter after her fifth failed S-class exam, he does not fully believe her until she gets absolutely mad at him for sleeping around because as soon as she gets angry, she looks just like her mother – beautiful and dangerous. And he realises that by ignoring her, he had hurt her just as much as her presence had hurt him before. Asking for the right to love her as a father was supposed to love his daughter who also happened to be the last reminder of his late love was the least thing he could do – even though Makarov tells him that he took his over protectiveness a little bit too far.

**17.** It was on his and Cornelia's wedding anniversary that he finds out that Cana and Laxus are dating and even though Alzack mentions that throwing Laxus out the window might have been a little bit too much, Gildarts disagrees. Protecting Cana is his duty as her father after all. When Laxus still dares to ask him for his daughter's hand, he is impressed by the younger man's courage.

**18.** His granddaughter is named Cornelia, after the woman he had loved so much that her death had completely shattered him. For the first few weeks, he does not know what to think of this because that pink-haired little thing had absolutely nothing in common with her beautiful and strong grandmother – the only woman [with the exception of his daughter] who had ever been truly important to him.

**19. **Upon his retirement, he moves back to the town where he had lived with Cornelia so many years ago. Their old house had been sold after Cana had left to join Fairy Tail but with the help of Mermaid Heel's master, it is easy to get it back. His life now mainly consists of writing books about his adventures as well as a collection of the many recipes he possesses and children books. He still writes letters to Cornelia and tells her of the life of her daughter and her grandchildren.

**20.** Even today, he still loves her more than his own life and regrets that he ever left her. He firmly believes, however, that they will meet again, in another life.


End file.
